Minecraft Parody GenderBend: My Revolver
by QueenCelina33
Summary: This is my female version of story of the Minecraft Parody, "My Revolver" by MineWorksAnimations. Sheriffess Estelle Woodwork has protected Sand's Edge for years, once having her friend Jennavive Enderson by her side. But when Estelle's mom is killed and Jennavive, now criminal, is the murderer, their lives will change. Rated T for blood, cursing and character death. Please review.
1. Estelle and Jennavive-Enemies Now

**_Minecraft Parody GenderBend: My Revolver_**

**_Author's Note: Hey, guys. I was listening to this parody on YouTube called, "My Revolver" by MineWorksAnimations. It had an awesome storyline and a random thought popped into my head: "What if the characters were genderbent?" I hope you like this two part story._**

**Part One: Estelle and Jennavive-Enemies Now...**

_"Ridin' my way through the desert,_

_Guided by my trustee steed…"_

Far out in the west of the land of Minecraftia, lay the Land of the Old West. This land had been around for years. Though the rest of Minecraftia was slowly evolving, the Old West never changed its styles, its ways, or its people. This land was filled with old style buildings, rugged cowgirls and cowboys, gun slinging bandits and revolver shooting heroines. People walked on the sidewalks as others rode by on their horses of darkened colors. The sands blew as cliffs towered high overhead with cacti swaying gently in the breeze. This land was always filled with conflict. Today however, there was a certain heroine with one thing on her mind: revenge.

A brown mare clopped across the blocks of sand and onto a Cobblestone road. The entrance of the town called Sand's Edge came into view as the horse ran, her rider looking at the path ahead from under her fedora. Her green eyes glared up ahead as her mount ran towards the town where she was sheriffess. She had brown hair that partly hung over her shoulders, one strand with a pink bow, fair skin, and a beautiful face. She wore a violet poncho, spotted with red, pink, and yellow, a light blue long sleeve, tan vest, black belt, blue skort, and brown heels with Iron spurs. Her revolver sat in a holster on her brown belt.

The cowgirl was known as Estelle Woodwork, an adventurous cowgirl. She had been known for saving Sand's Edge from many bandits, keeping the town safe. She was a sheriffess and protected the city with her partner, deputy Jennavive. Or, at least she used to. The two had been best friends since childhood and they had protected the town together. They were two of a few of a number of girls in the town who had mastered using revolvers and they had put them to good use. But not too long ago, Jennavive and Estelle had a falling out, with Jenna and Estelle getting into a fight. Jenna had decided that she wanted go alone. When asked why, she only said, "You're a glory hog. That's all." She hung up her badge and left. Estelle had hoped that her friend would still protect the innocent.

But to her horror, the cowgirl had become a known criminal in less than a few days. The body of a miner had been found shot dead in the town mineshaft, and there had been a note left. It had read,

_"I've been put down my whole life by my own partner, so I'm taking this town—her town—by storm. –Jennavive Pearl Enderson"_

No one had known what the ex-deputy had meant, but what they did know is that the girl was an outlaw. Estelle had plead that her partner wasn't the murderer and that she was framed, but evidence said that Jennavive had gone behind her best friend's back and done the very thing she had vowed to stop. Within the next few weeks, Jenna had killed several people, robbed the bank, and even blown up the hospital. It broke Estelle's heart and she had vowed to help her friend. However, a crime was committed that had made the sheriffess angered to no end. It was time she get vengeance.

Estelle's horse galloped into Sand's Edge, her mount neighing as the two entered the old looking town. Buildings of dark shades towered over her head. Cobblestone and wooden shops, saloons, and other buildings stood by the side of the gravel road. The sun hung high as sand blew across the path. Estelle could hear the people whispering among themselves. She was usually never angry, and everyone knew that when she was, something was terribly wrong. The sheriffess ignored them and continued towards the most known saloon in Sand's Edge: Tricky Horse Saloon.

As she reached the tavern, Estelle noticed a mare tied with a lead to the fences outside the bar. The mare was black with faint gray markings on her face. Estelle recognized that horse. "That's Black Night," she muttered. Once the brown mare had reached the fences, she jumped down from her equine. "I won't be too long, Roxy," she said as she tied the horse's reins to the fence. "I just got to see whose here. Someone has to pay." The creature whinnied in response. Estelle turned on her heels and walked up the stairs of the saloon, chewing on a piece of wheat. Her fists were clenched as she walked up the last step. Someone in there could know who the murderer was. The sheriffess' right hand went to her holster and she removed her revolver. Looking up at the thick wooden doors, Estelle kicked them open.

All eyes turned to the doors as the sheriffess walked into the saloon, her heels clicking with each step, one hand clutching onto a shiny white gun. Cowgirls and plain folk of all looks turned their gazes to her. Many seemed unfazed by the cowgirl walking into the bar, but one girl hunched over. Estelle eyed her for a moment, before her green orbs scanned over everyone in the room. Most of these girls she had seen before, but a few looked unfamiliar. Hardening her glare, she said, "For you new folk, I'm the sheriffess, Estelle Woodwork. I run the crime in this town, and no criminal has ever escaped my clutches. None that y'all should know about anyway. But, that's changed."

Estelle reached into her holster, pulling out a paper. "As y'all know, there has been a series of crimes in the past few weeks. The first of the victims of the killing spree was this woman, Lisa." The cowgirl unrolled the paper, revealing a wanted poster for a woman with white hair, black eyes, and fair skin, wearing a brown dress. "She was important to me and I had been planning to talk to her, but before I could, someone shot her." Pointing to the paper with her gun, she continued, "If any of y'all know anything about the murderer, I need to know now."

The whole room was silent as orbs of all colors looked at the sheriffess. Estelle's eyes narrowed when no one spoke up. She wanted revenge and the more she waited, the more her anger grew. She waited for any answer, and when none was given, the cowgirl put the poster in her belt and turned on her heels…

"Why did I kill her?"

Estelle stopped in her tracks as she heard a small voice. She spun back around and looked for the source. No one had moved their gaze from her, and they all watched her in silence. Estelle heard the voice again, and she turned towards a young girl at the bar. Estelle's heels jingled as she walked over to the girl. The cowgirl had to be younger than her by a few years. She had brown hair that was held in a ponytail on each side and tanned skin. She wore a brown fedora, vest with a black strap, and a long blue skirt. A holster hung from her belt, with a revolver in it.

That voice, those clothes, that revolver; it all screamed a certain girl that Estelle hadn't spoken to for weeks. There was only one way to check for sure. "You killed Lisa, young woman," Estelle asked calmly.

"I dun killed her, sheriffess," the girl replied. She still didn't look up at all.

"Well, you were brave to admit that. Most people would run and try to hide or escape. Why don't you come with me, madam? I don't wanna have to use my gun here in a public place." She put her revolver to her side, the firearm clicking.

The woman sighed heavily, like she was saddened. "I can't do that, Stella."

The older cowgirl watched the woman sigh. "Well, I'm sorry but—" That was when she noticed something. "Wait… did you call me Stella?" When the younger nodded, Estelle said, "Only one girl in this whole world calls me that. How would you know my nickname?" Estelle saw the girl tense, realizing her mistake.

"Well… I don't… I mean… Stella—" Without warning, the cowgirl grabbed the girl's hat and whipped it off her head, revealing her face. The wheat Estelle had been chewing hit the floor as she gasped. The woman fell to the ground, landing on her rear end, her face visible to the elder. She had brown hair that flopped over her left eye, showing a black right eye. Her face was in that of terror, and she took rapid breaths.

Estelle felt her heart breaking when she realized who the woman was. She so badly wanted to deny it, and she almost thought she was dreaming. For a few moments, Estelle looked down at the woman, hoping to Notch that she was seeing things. When nothing happened, that name rolled off of her lips. "Jennavive?"

Jennavive looked up at Estelle with horror, realizing that she was right in front of her best friend. She had been the sheriffess' partner, but had left her when she was angered by her friend. The former deputy had gone into a life of crime, killing a man in the mines, becoming known as Jennavive "Revolving" Enderson. She knew that Estelle had wanted to help her. But, Jennavive had gone and done something that not even her best friend would forgive her for. She looked at her former partner, who had her eyes wide in denial. "Stella," she said. "I… I didn't—didn't… I mean… I wouldn't…"

Estelle listened to her friend stutter, seeing fear in her eyes. _'No,'_ she thought. _'Jenna… she wouldn't have… she couldn't…'_ She suddenly noticed that something was missing about her. The sheriffess remembered the pink bow that was in one of the strands of hair that hung over her shoulder. Jennavive was supposed to have one like it in her hair, but it was gone. They had worn those bows since they were kids, showing that they'd be best friends forever. With a shaking hand, Estelle reached into her inventory and pulled out the bow she had found at the crime scene. It had splotches of blood on it, but most of it was pink. Estelle's world shattered when she realized that the bow she was holding… the one that the killer had worn… was the bow Jennavive wore.

The bow hit the ground as Estelle let it fall from her shaking hand. Emerald orbs landed on the Enderman orb of her friend. They were quiet, before Estelle broke the silence. "Jennavive… you killed… Lisa? You… you.. killed…" When she received no answer, the elder felt tears in her Emerald eyes. "Jenna… why," she asked quietly, her voice shaking. Jennavive still said nothing. "Why…out of all people… why would you… kill…" Estelle received no answer, and that was when she snapped. "Why?! Answer me, Notch Damn it!" She let tears fall from her eyes before she took her revolver and held it up to Jennavive's face, earning a gasp from the people in the room. "Why would you kill her, Jenna?! I thought you cared for her! I thought you loved her like I did! I know you became a criminal, but why in the Nether would you kill Lisa?!"

Jennavive trembled as she stared down the barrel of a gun. She had killed Lisa that day, not knowing who she was killing, and she hoped to the gods that fate would never catch up to her. Over the years, Estelle and Jennavive had forgiven each other for many things, but this was one act no one would forgive her for. Without thinking, Jennavive grabbed her hat and ran. She pushed past the sheriffess and out the saloon doors, fear running through her veins.

The former deputy pushed past the sheriffess and slammed open the saloon doors, running out. Estelle narrowed her eyes and shouted, **"JENNAVIVE!"** She picked up the bow and began to run after the younger, her heels clicking loudly. Her teeth were clenched as she ran, hand clutching onto her revolver. Estelle slammed the doors open and came out in time to see Jennavive jumping onto Black Night's back. The former deputy heard her exit the saloon, and her black eye widened. She snapped the reins on her mare's face, and the horse galloped off. The sheriffess growled and jumped down the stairs. She threw her legs over Roxy and grabbed the reins. "Roxy, after her!" she shouted. Her mount whinnied and took off after the girl, a fuming green orbed cowgirl riding her. Estelle saw Jennavive look back at her with an angered look, but she knew that underneath that glare was fear.

_"I won't stop 'till I've got my revenge,_

_That's all I need."_

Estelle squinted her green eyes from the sunlight. The sounds of hooves clopping on the ground echoed through the air as Black Night and Roxy galloped across the sands. Estelle glared at the back of her former partner. Adrenaline pumped through her body and her heart beat wildly in her chest. The sun beat down upon the cowgirls as they held onto their mounts. Estelle had been chasing the younger for a few minutes, chasing her out of town and into the deserts outside Sand's Edge. The grass swayed in the wind and sand blew into the air. Tall cliffs of Stone and dirt towered over their heads with a few trees providing shade.

Estelle's Emerald orbs landed once again on the former deputy as she glanced over her shoulder, an angered expression blocking the fear in her eye. She snapped the reins again and Black Night ran faster. Estelle watched as she took off. She pushed her own mount to run faster and she began to catch up to the criminal. The sheriffess suddenly noticed that they were coming upon the abandoned mineshafts. Tall wooden stairs and bridges hung to the sides of cliffs that had once been rich in ores that were valuable to the town's survival. Minecart tracks moved up and down across to bridges and structures and the hills. Stone walls were exposed everywhere on the sides of the cliffs.

The sounds of a train caught the sheriffess' ears, and she looked up ahead to where Black Night was running with Jennavive. The sands seemed to be covered with nothing but grass and nothing strange caught her eye. Jennavive's horse suddenly jumped over something in the way, landing with grace upon the other side. She looked back at the elder cowgirl, as if she knew something she didn't. Estelle raised brow, but her eyes widened when she saw train tracks on the ground. She heard the sounds of a train again, and pushed her horse to move faster, trying to get across the tracks before the locomotive came her way.

_"Everyone's been warning me to stay away,_

_'Cause you've been brewing like a witch."_

A blur of gray and black flashed across the tracks, and Roxy stopped with a loud neigh, rearing back and almost letting her rider fall off. Estelle hung tightly to the mount's mane, her eyes going wide. She could see Jennavive looking back at her with a grin. The elder glared, took out her revolver and aimed at the criminal, waiting to take the shot. Estelle fired her gun right between two train cars, just missing Black Night's neck. She growled at the missed shot and waited for the train to disappear from sight. The moment the locomotive was gone, Estelle shouted, "Roxy, don't let her get away!" The equine neighed in response and began a fast gallop, charging at the younger cowgirl.

Jennavive could hear someone shouting at her, and she recognized the voice all too well. Fear pulsed through her veins as she looked behind her. Estelle looked pissed off.

_"You can try to poison me, but I will just Regen,_

_And only get more pissed."_

The sheriffess saw the younger woman glance back at her with one black orb, and she knew that she was afraid to be caught by her old best friend. Estelle ground her teeth and her eyelids slanted inward. Her own best friend, the girl she had grown up with and protected the city with, had turned criminal, had gone behind her back, and killed someone who had meant everything to her. She was going to get payback, even if she had to chase Jennavive to the ends of Minecraftia.

Estelle watched the ex-deputy and her mount gallop through the sands and towards the tall structures leading to the mineshafts. They drew closer and closer, the cliffs towering high over them. Estelle growled and shouted, "Jennavive, stop right now! Stop your horse and come quietly, or I'll shoot you down right here and right now!" When the girl didn't stop, she shouted, "Stop, Notch Damn it!"

"No! You can't make me, Estelle!" the younger girl shouted back, looking over her shoulder. "I ain't letting you take me down without a fight!" She took out her revolver and took a shot at her ex-friend, the bullet barely missing the older woman. Estelle growled as the cowgirl reached the mineshafts. Jennavive jumped off of her mount and turned on her heels, only to see her former partner glaring at her. She spun on her heels and ran into the mineshafts, panting in fear.

_"So take it up with my revolver,_

_You can hide, but I'll get stronger._

_And this time you'll be screamin' for help._

_But I, I'd keep my fingers crossed."_

Estelle pulled on Roxy's reins hard, causing her to come to a halt. The horse whinnied loudly. "Stay here, Roxy!" she said. Estelle jumped off of her mount. Jennavive was running towards the entrance of the mineshafts, jumping over the fences blocking her path. The sheriffess narrowed her Emerald orbs and ran towards the girl. She jumped over the fences, grabbing onto them with one hand and swinging her body over the top. Sand flew up with each time that either girl hit the ground. The former deputy could feel her heart racing wildly as she jumped over each fencepost. She jumped over the last one, then took off into a sprint, her skirt dragging on the ground. She ran into the mines, heading for the tracks.

Estelle jumped over the last fence and sneered. Jennavive vanished inside the mines, and that only made the cowgirl run faster. Her spurs rang as she stormed towards the mineshafts. Estelle stopped at the entrance, taking a moment to cock her gun, before she stepped inside. Dust floated through the air inside the old wooden building. Burnt out torches littered the spruce walls and chests lay open and broken upon the floor, having been used or looted. The sheriffess looked around for a few seconds, looking for any sign of where Jennavive was. She had ran inside before the elder could see where she had gone. Nothing moved, not even the loose boards hanging around the room. Estelle stood silently, before saying, "Where are you, Jennavive?"

A loud sound like metal crashing made Estelle jump in her skin, and her green eyes darted around looking for the source of the sound. She could hear a woman's voice shout, "Notch Damn it!" The sheriffess turned to her left as the sounds of clicking filled her ears. She ran through the nearest door. She halted inside, only to find the cowgirl jumping into a Minecart. She was muttering and cursing as she struggled to move the lever that started the cart. "Jennavive, stop!" shouted Estelle, pulling out her gun. The younger cowgirl looked up in shock, then smacked the lever. The switch moved forward, and before the heroine could register what had happened, Jennavive and her cart were off, the criminal grabbing her hat as it threatened to fly off of her head.

Estelle stood in a daze for a few seconds, before she snapped out of her trance from the sounds of a moving cart. She looked at the tracks, seeing that they led outside. Estelle sprinted back out the door, looking up. Jennavive was holding onto the edges of the cart as it sped up the tracks, going up a hill that would lead to the upper levels of the mine. The sheriffess ran along the hill, trying to go the same pace as the cart. She pulled out her revolver and shouted, "Jennavive, for God's sake, stop the cart!" The younger looked back and her eyes widened when she saw her trying to catch up to the cart.

"No way in Hell, Estelle!" she shouted. "I'm not stopping! Not even if you chase me to the Nether am I stopping!" Jennavive turned her head back and faced forward, a smile on her features. She was actually going to escape. She could run away and start a new life in the farther parts of Minecraftia, where no one would know who she was. She could start all over. Then, she could—

BANG!

Jennavive jumped at the sound of a gun firing off, and she suddenly felt the cart move to the side. She flailed her arms, struggling to stay in the cart. Looking over the side, the former deputy saw a dent from a bullet just missing the cart. Jennavive heard a fierce shout and she turned to see Estelle running faster than she had ever seen, her revolver shining in the sun. The sheriffess, quietly panting from running, looked up and cocked her gun again. "Jennavive, stop!"

The younger girl shot her friend a glare with one block orb. She narrowed her eye and shouted, "For the last time, Stella, I'm not—" Jennavive noticed something out of her peripheral vision, and she whipped her head around as the cart began to travel downhill. The criminal's eyes widened as when she saw that the tracks cut off into a fifteen block drop. "**HEEEEELLLPPP!"** she screamed as the cart began to pick up speed, air forcing its way down her throat, tears forming in her eyes. The drop was coming closer, so Jennavive squeezed her eyes shut.

Estelle could see the end of the tracks, and she watched as the Minecart flew off the tracks and towards the ground. Jennavive flailed around and screeched at the top of her lungs. **"AHHHHAHHHH!"** Loud thuds sounded as the girl hit the ground, along with the cart. Jennavive and her cart rolled a few blocks away, blowing up sand from the impact. Once both of them came to a stop, Jennavive lay on her stomach. She sat there for a few moments, muffled whimpers coming from her mouth. Her whole body was hurting immensely, like she had just been struck by lightning. Pain pulsed from the very core of her body to every nerve in her form. Jennavive rolled onto her back, wincing from the pain.

The sound of spurs had the fallen girl whipping her head around to look at the sheriffess that was coming her way, fists clenched, fingers curled tightly around her gun, Emerald eyes filled with anger. Jennavive felt more adrenaline flowing through her limbs and she flopped around like a fish out of water until she scrambled to her feet. The heroine was coming closer to the criminal, so she spun on her heels and ran up the stairs leading to the upper levels.

_"Just take it up with my revolver._

_You can hide, but I'll get stronger._

_And this time you'll be screamin' for help,_

_But I, I'd keep my fingers crossed."_

Estelle ground her teeth as she ran after the ex-heroine. Her high heels clicked loudly when she began to race up the stairs, Jennavive scrambling up the steps to get away from the infuriated sheriffess. The two cowgirls ran as fast as they could, Jennavive somehow keeping a faster pace even though she was shorter than her ex-friend. Estelle huffed as she sprinted up the stairs, almost tempted to fire her gun to stop the other. She couldn't kill her yet; she couldn't kill her without knowing why she did what she did. As Jennavive and Estelle both reached the top of the stairs, the sheriffess aimed her revolver at her friend's leg, planning to shoot her thigh to keep her from moving. "Stop, Jennavive!"

**"NEVER!"** shouted the younger. Jennavive kept running, hearing the footsteps of her ex-best friend. She saw that the next platform was at least a four block jump, and she gulped loudly. It was known in Minecraftia that four block jumps were extremely hard to make. Jennavive was terrible at parkour, and she always had Estelle's help. Now, Estelle was the one chasing her, and she had no choice. The cowgirl pushed her burning legs to go faster, before she jumped. Her heart beat loudly with time seeming to slow. Reaching her arm out, Jennavive grabbed one of the supports, swinging around it. She landed on the platform with her eyes wide, not really believing at what had just happened. She panted as she stood, before the sound of clicking heels caught her attention. Estelle was still after her, and she wasn't slowing.

Jennavive looked around frantically, hoping there was something she could do to slow down the sheriffess. Her exposed black orb darted downward, and she grinned sadistically. A large pile of TNT was at the bottom of the support Estelle was on. Quickly pulling out her revolver, Jennavive shot the explosives. A loud bang sounded through the air, and Estelle stopped in her tracks as the platform began to tremble. The detonation had busted most of the supports in the cliff side. The heroine could feel the platform fall, so she made a swift jump. She fell, the force of the explosion propelling her 30 blocks to the next platform. Estelle landed with a thud, rolling until she stopped on her back. Surprisingly, the fall had barely hurt her and she was quick to get to her feet. She stood with a grunt and looked up at the woman who had tried to kill her. Jennavive's face paled and she took off again. Estelle adjusted her hat and followed after, revolver at the ready.


	2. Estelle and Jennavive-Sisters Forever

**_Author's Note: There are some feels in this part, and I cried while writing this. Please review after._**

**Part Two: Estelle and Jennavive- Sisters Forever**

Jennavive stopped and stood behind one of the support beams, sweat beading on her skin before running down her body, her lungs aching. She and Estelle had been running and shooting at each other for an hour. She was dead tired and felt like she was going to pass out any second. The ex-deputy had had to climb ledges, jump platforms, and dodge bullets to escape the clutches of her partner. Jennavive was growing tired, but Estelle seemed to be filled with endless energy and didn't slow down. The sheriffess had shot mercilessly at her, not putting down her revolver for a second.

Another shot flew past her head and into a wall, causing Jennavive to tense up and widen her eyes. She could hear those damn heels her ex-partner wore quickly clicking. Her now enemy was huffing loudly as she walked closer to the shaking criminal. Estelle was covered in sweat, but she was too furious to care. Her clothes stuck to her body and her eyes were growing heavy. Estelle growled as she cocked her revolver again. "Jennavive," she snarled out. "Come out with your hands up or I'll kill you. No mercy this time."

Jennavive cocked her gun, holding it close to her chest. She took a deep breath, before she turned on her heels and aimed her gun at the other. A loud bang and a flash had Estelle diving behind one of the walls. The bullet went down into the floor where she had been standing just seconds ago, leaving a large hole. The sheriffess got to her feet and stepped out from behind the wall. She took her gun and shot again, barely missing the girl. Jennavive watched the bullet bust another hole in the wall. She could hear Estelle growling, so she ran, turning her body so she could shoot another bullet at the sheriffess. Estelle ran after the younger, watching as she tried to turn a corner. She was running slower than at the start of the chase, and she had a slight limp. Estelle stopped. If the girl was running so much slower…

Time seemed to slow as Estelle held up her gun. Jennavive began to turn so she could shoot once more, and that was when Estelle closed her eyes, taking a hail Mary shot as she pulled the trigger…

**"WWWRRREEEAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

A scream of pain followed as a gunshot echoed, the cry rattling the silence. Estelle opened her eyes, and her green orbs went wide when she saw her ex-partner scream at the top of her lungs. Blood was splattered in a few places on the floor and walls, and more began to squirt from the open wound now on Jennavive's chest. The younger girl cried out as crimson began to flow down her shirt. The moment that the bullet had gone through her form, a searing pain had sprung from that spot. Jennavive crumbled to her knees, tears forming in her black eye. She sat on her rear end, clutching the wound tightly. Her heart was now pumping even faster than before, trying to create new blood with more coming from the wound. The ex-heroine began to cry as the pain became too much too bear. She was already too tired from her fighting with Estelle, and she had no bandages. She was at the older woman's mercy.

Estelle's high heels clinked as she walked towards her old friend. Jennavive was now crying, holding the wound on her stomach with both hands clenched in an attempt to stop the pain, her gun laying on the ground. Though it was hard to see her best friend cry, Estelle couldn't shed tears yet. She needed to get answers; she needed to know the reason as to why her friend had become a criminal in the first place. Estelle walked slowly to the wounded woman, keeping her revolver ready. She stopped once she was a few inches away from the former deputy. Jennavive was sobbing and crying loudly, sniveling as she kept her eyes shut. She was hurting so badly, and it pained her to even move. Estelle glared at the pitiful form, before she held her firearm to the young woman's face.

Jennavive was in shock when a gun was pointed in her face again. She looked down the barrel, before her black gaze moved up to the wielder. Jennavive couldn't believe it. Even when she was covered in sweat, blood, and in tears, slowly dying, Estelle still wanted to kill her. The former deputy looked up, moisture falling from her eyes. She was so scared right now, she almost wanted to beg. Estelle glared down at her with angry Emerald orbs. Her hand was shaking as the two remained silent. Finally, Jennavive weakly and quietly asked, "Stella… why… why did you… shoot me?"

Estelle ground her teeth even more at such a dumb question. "Why did you kill Lisa, Jennavive?!" she asked in rage. "You went and killed the one person I had left in my life who was truly blood family! You took away… you took away Lisa! You—You… you killed… my—my mamma, Jennavive! You killed my own flesh and blood! She was the only person I had left after my dad died, and she treated you like a daughter!"

Jennavive looked up and watched tears fall from Estelle's eyes. She looked so angry and sounded hurt beyond belief. She looked down in realization of who she had killed. "Stella… I didn't… know that—that was your mother. Th—there was no name on—the poster… I hadn't… see—seen her for a while, so I—I didn't remember what she looked like and I… I just…"

Estelle narrowed her eyes, threatening to pull the trigger. "You just what?! Killed my mamma for the Hell of it?! You didn't just kill her though! You killed several innocent men and women and even children! You robbed the back and blew up the hospital! Jennavive, you went behind my back, your best friend's back, and became the thing you vowed to destroy!" Tears streamed down the sides of Jennavive and Estelle's faces. "Why'd you do it, Jenna?! You were like a sister to me! I loved you like one! I still do! So, answer me: why?!"

Jennavive was in shock. She had never known that Estelle had felt that way about her. Sure, she had felt like Estelle was an older sister to her, considering the fact that the former deputy was an orphan, but she never knew that Estelle felt like they were sisters. More tears poured from her eyes. She had done more than just killed people, she had killed her figurative mother and basically betrayed her sister. Jennavive hung her head low. "I just wanted to make you proud," she said.

Estelle heard the quiet words of her best friend, and she loosened the grip on her gun. "What?"

"Estelle… I killed… you—your mother beca—because I… I wanted to make you proud of me… I've alw—always been in you—your shadow… and for once… I wanted people to praise me…"

"Jenna, what are you talking about," Estelle asked in a soft tone with a softer expression.

Jennavive winced from pain. The wound was still bleeding heavily, but she just had to tell her friend what had happened. "Remember the night… your mother was killed?"

_"I tried bein' a heroine with you._

_You never gave me the chance."_

Estelle and Jennavive smiled as they stepped into the Tricky Horse Saloon, hands on their hips and heads held high; Estelle a bit more so than Jennavive, but still looking proud. The two cowgirls had caught another criminal known as Marion Redstonian, a criminal known for using explosives. She had been ready to blow up the train station when the sheriffess and deputy had come to save the day. Estelle did about half the work, while Jennavive carried much of Estelle's items, occasionally getting to take a shot. Regardless of Marion's efforts, the two were able to put her behind bars. They walked into the saloon and instantly were greeted by girls of all kinds, raising their glasses. "Hey," said one girl. "There are our cowgirls of the hour! Sheriffess Estelle and Deputy Jennavive!"

"Another criminal captured and put where they belong," said a different cowgirl. "Sheriffess, y'all have outdone yourself again! Marion Redstonian didn't stand a chance against your quick wits."

Estelle put her hands on her hips, smiling smugly. "Well," she said proudly. "Ain't no one been able to match my skills with a revolver except for my partner."

"Sheriffess," spoke another female. "You've put another criminal behind bars where they belong." She pointed to a wanted poster of Marion. "She was one of the most dangerous criminals we've had in Sand's Edge. She had blown up many of the buildings where we kept emergency supplies and ores that we needed. She was one dangerous girl."

Estelle smiled cockily. "You mean that little wench?" With surprisingly fast reflexes, she took an axe out from her inventory and spun on her toes, before slinging the axe. Everyone cheered as the tool sliced into the wood, right in the middle of the criminal's face in the picture. Cheers and yells for the sheriffess came from the people in the bar, and one girl shouted, "Drinks for the sheriffess and y'all are on me!"

_"I carried all of your loot for you_

_With only my bare hands."_

Jennavive watched as Estelle walked away to join the people at the counter, swigging down drinks and yelling. No one paid any attention to the younger girl, and her once happy expression turned to one of sadness. She watched her best friend take drink after drink, and everyone seemed to forget about her, as if she was invisible. "Hey," she said quietly. "I—I helped too." No one seemed to hear her as they cheered on the older woman, who was laughing and hooting like a maniac.

Jennavive felt herself clenching her fists. This happened every time; every damned time. She and Estelle would catch another outlaw, put them behind bars, then go out to celebrate. The people would always cheer on the other and just seem to pay no heed to the deputy. Estelle was famous with most of the town's people and Jennavive got pushed to the side. Those who did praise her knew her for carrying some of the sheriffess' loot. She usually did half the work, Estelle doing the other half. Although this happened most of the time, Jennavive would trap her anger into a thin glass bottle.

That bottle had just exploded.

Jennavive's expression turned to anger. Her black orb glared at everyone, before she stomped out, growling and mentally cursing her partner. She untied Black Night from the fences outside. "Black Night, let's get out of here," she said, obviously furious. "We don't need those idiots or that glory hog Stella." The horse whinnied as the deputy climbed onto her back, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. She and her horse rode off into the night, Jennavive wanting to go anywhere as long it was away from her so called partner and best friend.

_"All I wanted was to make you proud._

_I promise I had no clue._

_I took a bounty and I left you out,_

_Like you always do."_

Jennavive felt tears welling up in her eyes as she rode back towards the police station and jail. She sniffled and closed her black eyes shut. Her best friend always did tell her that she did a good job when they were catching criminals, but she always needed help from Stella. She couldn't do things by herself, being so young at 17 years old with her best friend being 21 years old. A thought struck the deputy. Could the reason be that no one noticed her was because she always needed help? Could that be why she always seemed to be invisible to the people?

As she reached the police station, Jennavive kept that thought in her mind. Maybe, if she could take down an outlaw without Stella's help, people would actually start to notice her. And, maybe Estelle could notice and be proud that she actually caught a fugitive. A smile formed on Jennavive's face. She could actually be recognized for once! Climbing off of her mare, she moved her gaze up to the police station. A wooden structure was held up a few blocks off the ground, with several stair cases leading up to her and Estelle's main office. The higher levels housed the most dangerous criminals in Sand's Edge, people who had nearly killed or killed innocents and robbed important buildings. These people had tried to harm the town, only to be stopped by Estelle and Jennavive. The deputy walked towards the building. A wanted poster was hanging from one of the posts by the gate.

Jennavive walked over to the paper and grabbed it off of the post. The poster was a dead or alive poster for a woman with white hair, black eyes and fair skin wearing a brown dress. She was being charged with robbery and had a 25 Emerald bounty on her head. The deputy looked at the paper with a serious expression. This could be her one and only shot to be well-known by the people of Sand's Edge. And, if she did this without Stella's help, she could make her partner proud. Rolling up the paper and slipping it into her holster, Jennavive walked back to her mare, ready to take down the outlaw.

_"So take it up with my revolver._

_You can hide, but I'll get stronger._

_And this time you'll be screamin' for help,_

_But I, I'd keep my fingers crossed."_

The night was quiet as Jennavive was being carried by her black mare through the sands of her town. She had been searching for the outlaw for about an hour, and she was having no luck. The outlaw was nowhere to be seen and she had searched most of in Sand's Edge. The deputy sighed. This search was going nowhere, and if she wasn't back to the station by morning, Estelle would be worried sick about her. Jennavive shook her head. She didn't need Estelle. She didn't need her best friend to baby her anymore.

As she neared her and Estelle's house, the girl caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards the barn and her black orb went wide. A woman with white hair wearing a brown and blue dress was walking towards the barn with a gray colt. Jennavive felt her heart race when she realized that the woman was the outlaw she had been looking for. She pulled on Black Night's reins, causing the horse to slow. She watched the woman step alongside the colt. Jennavive quietly jumped off of her horse, slowly walking towards the outlaw. She kept her hands to her sides as she drew closer to the old woman. Jennavive could feel her heart starting to pound in her chest. She was going to catch a bad guy by herself. She was going to make her best friend proud.

Jennavive got within a block of the old woman, and she suddenly found herself drawing her revolver. She didn't just want to capture the outlaw; she was so angry at Estelle, and all of those years when she was forgotten about. She wanted to take her anger out. Jennavive could feel sweat starting to form. She couldn't kill someone. The outlaw was defenseless. Estelle always told her that you should never kill someone who had no weapon. Jennavive ground her teeth, who cared what Estelle said? This was her chance. The deputy cocked her revolver, took aim, and closed her eyes…

BANG!

A loud bang sounded as Jennavive fired off her gun, the woman in front of her not even screaming as the bullet traveled through her heart. The outlaw collapsed to the ground, her horse running off from the loud sound of the firearm. Jennavive watched as blood flowed from the body of the old woman. She hadn't even cried out from the shot and was dead before she hit the ground. The deputy stood in silence before whispering, "I… I… what've I done?" Jennavive couldn't believe it. She had just committed murder. Though she should've felt guilty for killing someone who didn't have a weapon, she instead felt… pleasure. Seeing the lifeless body bleed made her smile and she chuckled. Jennavive felt something inside her disappearing from her mind. It was her good will. She had gotten a taste of murder; she wanted more.

A familiar whinny echoed through her ears, and Jennavive turned on her heels. A brown horse with a female figure on its back was coming towards the house. Estelle was coming and Jennavive had just killed a defenseless person on their land. What would the sheriffess think? Would she punish her friend? Maybe even… arrest her? Jennavive shook her head. She couldn't go to jail. She couldn't let Stella know. Spinning around once more, the deputy ran back to her horse and rode off as quickly as she could. Estelle couldn't know about this.

_"So take it up with my revolver._

_You can hide, but I'll get stronger._

_And this time, you'll be screamin' for help._

_But I, I'd keep my fingers crossed._

Estelle jumped off of her horse as she clutched her head with one hand, the other holding a bottle. She began to stumble back towards her and Jenna's shared home. The sheriffess had spent the past hour with the cowgirls at the saloon, and she had drank like there was no tomorrow. Luckily, her body got rid of the drinks fast enough so she could ride again. However, she was still suffering the after effects. Estelle clutched her head as it pounded like Creepers blowing up right next to her. _'No more drinking like that ever again,'_ she thought. The cowgirl fumbled her way towards her house, more than ready to hit the hay.

The familiar smell of blood suddenly caught her nose, and this caused Estelle to stand up straight. That smell was usually never here. Could one of her mobs have died while she was gone? Estelle scanned the area with alert green eyes, looking for signs of someone dying. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary… until her Emerald orbs landed on a still figure of a woman on the ground. Estelle's eyes widened in shock when she saw blood. The female was bleeding profusely, and she was splayed out. She had a brown and blue dress, and her face surrounded by white hair was all too familiar to the sheriffess.

"Mamma!" shouted Estelle as she realized who the figure was. She ran towards the motionless body of her mother, her hat and the bottle falling to the ground. Estelle stopped once she reached the woman. She was laying flat on the ground, limbs sprawled out, her chest unmoving. "Mamma," Estelle said, looking down. The female made no response. "No. No, no, no!" Estelle crumbled to her knees, picking up her mom. "Mamma! Mom, can you hear me?! Mamma, please, answer me! MOTHER, ANSWER ME!" No matter how much she shook the body and yelled, the sheriffess' mother didn't move.

The cowgirl felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to deny it. She didn't want it to be true. The sheriffess felt something inside of her break. Estelle didn't care if anyone was watching her. She rarely cried, but she couldn't hold back her tears. Estelle began to cry and sob loudly, closing her eyes and burying her face into her mother's body. She blubbered there for a few minutes, her heart breaking. After a few moments of tears, Estelle felt something under her fingers. She looked up and noticed that there was a wound in her mom's chest. It was a bullet hole. The sheriffess suddenly felt a surge of anger spike through her, and she ground her teeth. This was no natural death; someone had murdered her mom. Estelle closed her eyes and shouted into the sky with a loud, rage filled roar. **"EEEEUUUURRRRAAAAHHHH!"**

Getting to her feet, Estelle clenched her fists tightly, seething through her teeth, fury pulsing through her. She looked around in anger, spotting something pink on the ground next to a paper. She walked over and picked up the paper first, then picked up the object, her rage growing when she realized that it was one of two best friend bows that the sheriffess and the deputy shared. Whoever had killed her mother had better not have laid a finger on Jennavive. Grabbing her hat and the poster, Estelle walked into her house. Someone was going to pay.

_"I'd keep my fingers crossed._

_I'd keep my fingers crossed._

_I'd keep my fingers crossed._

_Keep those fingers crossed."_

Estelle felt more tears stream down the sides of her face. Jennavive finished telling her the whole story, coughing in between words. She felt her hand shaking as she pointed her revolver at the younger. "You… you killed my mamma… because you wanted… to be a heroine? Because you were always in my shadow?" The sheriffess let her arm drop to her side. What had she been thinking? She had really thought that Jennavive had killed her mom to stir up trouble? "And, you went on that killing spree afterwards… because of that?"

Jennavive feebly nodded. Her chest was aching so badly. The former deputy forced her eye open as it threatened to close. She saw her friend drop her arm to her side, and she let out a sigh of relief. Her friend wasn't going to kill her, but the wound in her chest probably would. A puddle of crimson lay around her, growing larger with each passing second. Her blood was spilling, and it made her feel weaker with each drop. "I just… after th—that first kill… I ju—just wanted more. The smell of bl—blood… it's over—overwhelm—ing. I just could—couldn't stop myself. It—it felt so—good that… I lost it." Jennavive looked up at her best friend with sincerity. "I didn't… want—to kill, Stella. All I ever wanted… was for you—to—be proud… of me. I… I didn't—want to tell you… because I didn't… wa—want you to hate me…"

Estelle looked down at her dying friend in shock and sadness. All her partner had wanted to do was make her proud by herself. The sheriffess felt her heart shatter. She said, "Jenna… I didn't know that you were in my shadow. I was always so busy celebrating with the people that… I didn't see you not getting any credit for catching the bad guys." She frowned at herself. "I feel so stupid. I thought that you had started your life of crime just to stir up trouble. I'm… I'm sorry for even thinking for a second that you weren't my friend and had betrayed me."

A feeble smile formed on the former deputy's face. She looked up with one teary eye, before she closed her eyes and grimaced. The bullet hole was leaking more blood out onto her clothing and the floor. Jennavive was feeling so weak. She felt like she was being set on fire and frozen in ice at the same time. Putting one hand on the ground to support herself, Jennavive began to take shallow breaths, trying to take in enough air to breath normally. "St—Stella," she said feebly.

Estelle looked back down at her friend, and her face shaped into one of worry. "Oh, Notch, Jenna," she said, getting down onto one knee. She gently pushed the younger's hands away from the wound and gasped at the damage. The wound was large and went right through the ex-heroine's chest. Crimson dripped out of the sliced veins in her ribcage. "Oh, God, Jenna, what've I done? I… I…" She stopped as the younger cried out from the tenderness. "Jenna, just—just calm down. I can help you. I—I need to save you. Just… just hang on!" Estelle began to go into panic mode. Jenna didn't deserve to die.

Jennavive felt her heart slowing its once erratic beat and she was beginning to have trouble breathing. She tried to keep her eye open, seeing her friend go into alarm mode. She was still trying to save the deputy, even though it was already too late. Jennavive's body was clinging so dearly to life, but in her heart, she knew it was too late. Estelle was searching through her inventory in a jumble, trying to save her. "Kill me," Jennavive said quietly.

The sheriffess looked at her dying friend after hearing her quiet words. "What?"

"Just… kill me, Stella. You know that it's already too late for me." Jennavive closed her eye for a moment. She was too close to the edge of death.

Estelle shook her head and grabbed her friend's hand. "No, Jennavive," she said. "Please, don't say that. Please, just stay with me. I can save you, sis. I promised that I would never let you get hurt and I'm not breaking that promise any time soon. Just hang on, please!"

A weak hand was placed on Estelle's shoulder, and she looked at the fallen one with tears flooding her eyes. Jennavive was growing more pale by the second, her skin losing its healthy glow and her half closed eye going from a deep black to a dull gray. Jennavive was slowly dying, and Estelle felt her chest hurt. "Stella," Jenna began. "I need you… to kill me. I know that you forgive me for what I did, and I forgive you, too. But, you know that I'm a known and most wanted criminal. If you save me and everyone finds out you saved me, they'll hate you and they'll come after me. I'd rather die by my best friend's hands than suffer by the town's people's hands. Stella… just please… kill me…"

Estelle bit her lip as she watched her friend's weak arm fall limp. She was literally begging for death and to be put out of her misery, but the sheriffess just couldn't kill her friend. She couldn't murder the one person she still had left and had been there since she was a kid. Jenna was like a younger sister to her, and killing her… Estelle hung her head with a heavy sigh, tears flowing. "Jenna… I can't. You know that I can't kill you. You're like my sister. I love you too much."

Jennavive winced as she looked at her friend. She just wanted to be free of this pain so much, so she found the strength to say, "If you really love me… you'll kill me and stop this pain. Please, Stella."

Estelle looked Jennavive, right in her fading black eye filled with tears. She sighed again, before she took the pink bow from her pocket and clipped it back into the younger's hair. She then stood and walked away to the spot where she had been before. Estelle took her revolver, cocked it, and aimed right for the younger's heart. If she had to kill her friend, then so be it. Looking at her figurative younger sister sadly, Estelle closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Jennavive."

Jennavive watched as her friend held up the gun, aiming for her still beating heart. She forced her black orb open one last time and said, "Stella?" The sheriffess looked down at her, still crying. Jennavive drew one last breath, before she said, "Estelle, I love you."

Estelle took in every little last detail of her friend; from her tanned skin and black orb, to her vest and skirt, to her hat and ponytails, to the belt with her holster, to the pink bow in her hair, matching the one in her long brown locks. Closing her eyes, Estelle turned her head away and said, "I love you, too, Jennavive." That was when Estelle finally pulled the trigger…

* * *

Estelle felt another tear fall from her deep green eye. She sniffled as she sat in the wheat fields of her home, a large glass and Diamond coffin on the ground next to her. A slight wind blew past her hair and through her violet poncho. Birds gently sung in the silence. The early morning sun was beginning to rise, casting a soft glow over the land and painting the sky in pastel shades of orange, lavender, pink, red and yellow. Normally, Estelle and Jennavive would be at the police station together, getting ready for another day of protecting Sand's Edge. However, Estelle was taking a small leave, having one of her other friends take her job temporarily, mourning the loss of her dearest best friend.

After finally putting her friend to rest, Estelle had brought the body of Jennavive back to Sand's Edge. The people had seen her come into town, cheering when they saw that the most dangerous criminal in the town's history was finally dead. The people had failed to notice the tears of their sheriffess as they demanded that the body of the wretched girl be burned. Estelle had set up a bonfire, and for the rest of the day, the people had watched the fire as the body of Jennavive "Revolving" Enderson burned to ashes. Or, at least, that's what they were led to believe. Once night had struck and the people had left, Estelle had gone to the sight of the fire and had found her best friend's body, perfectly intact and not a burn on it. Estelle had foreseen the people's decision to burn the body, so before she had come into town, the sheriffess had covered her friend in several Potions of Fire Resistance. Estelle had take Jennavive's body back to their house and had decided to preserve her friend's body.

Collecting some pink dye, wool, Diamond blocks, glass, and a few other items, Estelle had secretly built a coffin and laid Jennavive to rest in it. Luckily, Estelle had learned how to preserve a body using different flowers and Potions of Healing from one of her friends when her favorite pig died. After finishing up the work on the coffin, Estelle had decided that she was going to take a small leave of absence to be with Jennavive, before she would bring her body to her bedroom and keep it in the room they shared, that way she could see Jennavive every night when she came home from work.

Estelle felt more tears fall from her Emerald orbs as the sun began to rise proudly into the sky. She turned her head to look at the Diamond coffin with the glass lid and Minecart wheels to make it easy to move. Inside, under the glass lid, there lay Jennavive, looking like she was sleeping peacefully. Estelle had covered her wound, cleaned up all the blood, and redressed her now pale and still friend. Jennavive was laying on a pink bed with a pillow of the same cover. Pink was her favorite color, so Estelle made sure to also surround her with pink Tulips. Her clothes were washed, and her revolver hung in her holster. Instead of one dirty pink bow in her hair, Jennavive now had two new pink bows in her brown locks. Estelle touched the second bow in her hair; the one that her friend used to wear.

Estelle sniffled as she looked at her dead figurative sister. She looked so peaceful and had a small smile. She closed her green eyes as she thought back to what the younger had told her. This whole time, the dead deputy had been in her shadow, standing by and watching as the town's people cheered for the elder cowgirl. The sheriffess wished that she could've known that her friend just wanted to be praised for once. If she could, she would go back in time and tell the people to not forget about her partner and cheer them both. Estelle sighed. She should've never thought that her friend had killed her mother on purpose; she had just gotten angry, and it was the older girl's fault.

Estelle looked at her friend again, the wheat in the garden lightly swishing over the coffin and the sheriffess. Even though her friend was no longer in her body, Estelle knew that she was now in the Aether, free of the pain and torment. She put a hand on the glass. "I miss you, Jennavive. I'm sorry. I forgive you, and I love you." Looking back up towards the sunrise, Estelle sat there next to her friend. "I never wanted to kill her, but I did. I just wish I hadn't hurt her. No matter what, wherever I go, Jenna will still be at my side, right next to me, and I'll think of her whenever I use…" she pulled out her gun.

**_"My Revolver"_**

**_*The End*_**


End file.
